The disclosed embodiments relate to an electrode structure, a method of fabricating the electrode structure, and a semiconductor device including the electrode structure.
As semiconductor devices become highly integrated, electrode structures including the semiconductor devices benefit from maintaining low resistances. The electrode structures should be easily fabricated through a process of fabricating the semiconductor devices. It is desirable for the electrode structures including the semiconductor devices to have a low reactivity with other material layers, for example, polysilicon layers or metal layers. In addition, it is desirable to prevent impurities contained in the electrode structures including the semiconductor devices from diffusing over to semiconductor substrates.